After Rune
by SlytherSoul d'Malfoy
Summary: Saat Sehun berjuang untuk NEWT dan untuk Appanya, Oh Yunho. Just read, ga jago bikin summary. RnR?


"After Rune"

Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling dan member boyband milik orangtua dan Tuhan YME, berharapnya milik gue *plak

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Mystery

Warning : Gaje, pernah dipublish di facebook, typo bertebaran, bahasa berantakan. 

Lenght : Oneshoot

.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang membawaku melangkahkan kaki ke tempat ini, ke tepi danau yang entah mengapa akhir akhir ini sering kukunjungi. Mungkin karena tempat ini sepi dan sangat jarang di datangi orang lain. Pasrah pada angin yang terus membelai kaki jenjangku, kuikuti kemana lajunya berhembus.

Dapat kulihat jingganya langit semakin pekat berurai, meninggalkan sang raja siang menyambut kilau putih rembulan. Kristal gelapku menerawang jauh, entah apa yang kupandang.

"Berniat menjadi patung penunggu danau, huh?"

Aku terkejut oleh suara yang datang tiba tiba itu. Tapi tanpa menolehkan kepala pun aku tahu siapa dia yang datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kim Jong In." ucapku datar tak melepas pandangan mata.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu," pemuda berkulit tan itu melangkah mendekat. Huh, mau apa dia. Aku tetap bergeming di tempat.

"Tak usah sedingin itu padaku, Sehun-ah. Aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu," Kudenguskan nafas sebal. Tahu apa dia tentangku. Tanpa bisa kucegah, pemuda Kim itu sudah mendudukan bokongnya di sampingku.

"Apa aku sudah mengijinkanmu duduk di situ, huh?"

"Aku tak meminta ijin, juga tak memerlukan ijinmu," jawabnya enteng sembari mengedikan bahunya tak peduli. Hhh, menyebalkan.

Kami terdiam, aku pun tak berniat meneruskan adu argumen dengannya. Well, tujuh tahun kami berada di asrama yang sama, Slytherin, dan dia masih tercatat sebagai saudaraku tentu aku sudah hafal mulutnya yang cerewet, dan aku tak kuasa mendengarkan ocehannya yang selalu membuat telingaku berdengung.

"Oke, panggil aku Kai sekarang,"

"Apa kita terlihat seakrab itu?" kulirik sedikit ke arahnya, matanya melebar bersemangat. Hah, ada apa dengan anak ini.

"Anggap saja demikian. Ada masalah?" ujarnya lagi. Kuangkat bahu cuek, terserah dia saja lah.

"Begitu lebih baik." ia tersenyum lebar. Membuatku ingin tertawa melihat reaksinya, tapi sebisa mungkin kupertahankan topengku.

Keheningan meraja kembali di antara kami, saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing masing. Hanya semilir angin dan pekikan burung burung liar yang beterbangan kembali ke sarang masing masing yang memenuhi lembutnya langit malam.

"Tempat ini sangat nyaman..." anak yang memintaku memanggilnya Kai itu bersuara.

"..."

"Aula Besar penuh sesak,"

"..."

"Ruang Rekreasi sangat bising,"

"..."

"Hei, kau tuli atau bisu sih. Jawab aku!" lengkingannya hampir mengusik fungsi telingaku, membuatku mengernyit menoleh.

"Kau ingin aku menjawabnya?" tanyaku sepolos mungkin. Ia mendengus.

"Kau tahu tidak, Oh Sehun. Kau.. Sangat.. Menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan."

"Hhh. Terserah apa katamu." wajahnya masam, kentara sekali ia kesal.

"Baiklah, terserah apa kataku. Aku lelah, dan aku ingin sendiri." seketika ia menoleh, memandang tajam padaku.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Aku tahu kau cerdas, Kai."

"Ya ampun, kau ini benar benar..." ia berdiri kesal, berjalan seraya menghentakan kaki menjauhi tempat bernaungku. Bisa kudengar umpatan umpatan yang ia lontarkan. Biarlah, aku memang ingin sendiri saat ini.

"Selamat sore, Jong In." 

Di tingkat akhir Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, siapa yang tak tahu kesibukan seperti apa yang tengah diemban murid murid itu. Perpustakaan selalu dipadati oleh anak anak tingkat tujuh yang sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan NEWT. Selain tanggungjawab nilai memuaskan yang harus dicapai untuk jenjang karir selepas lulus sekolah, mereka -kami lebih tepatnya- masih harus terus bergelut dengan tugas tugas yang seakan menyerang tiada ampun.

Seperti yang tengah dirasa oleh pemuda berambut pirang di sudut terdalam perpustakaan, yah, aku sendiri. Mataku fokus pada lembaran lembaran perkamen di atas meja. Beberapa buku berjejer berantakan di sana. Sesekali kubuka dan mendecih kesal saat tak menemukan apa yang kucari.

"Ah!" teriakku frustasi, dan langsung menyesal saat semua mata menatap tajam padaku.

"Mr. Oh?" suara Madam Pince mengalihkan fokusku, tahu bahwa wanita tua itu tengah menegur.

"Sorry, Ma'am." Dan aku mengerutkan kening heran saat penjaga perpustakaan itu melangkah mendekat.

"Kepala Sekolah ingin bertemu denganmu, Mr. Oh."

"Aku?" ulangku tak mengerti.

"Kepala Sekolah tak menyukai keterlambatan, nak." ujarnya tak mempedulikan pertanyaanku. Beliau melangkah menjauh seraya memberi glare pada anak anak yang berisik.

Masih terus berpikir, kubereskan perkamen dan buku yang barusan memenuhi meja. 'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Ada keperluan apa sampai Kepala Sekolah memanggilku?' 

"Anda memanggil saya, Proffesor?" ucapku sopan setelah memasuki pintu yang memiliki lambang gryffin di ketukannya itu.

"Ah, Mr. Oh. Masuklah." aku mengangguk menurut melangkah masuk. "Ada tamu yang hendak bertemu denganmu," dan tepat saat itu seorang nenek tua memutar kursinya menghadap ke belakang, menghadapku.

"Inikah cucuku?"

Cucu?

"Tampan sekali. Aura bangsawanmu tetap memancar."

"Umm, Pardon. Anda siapa, Ma'am?" aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Apa lagi cucu. What? Cucu darimana?

"I'm your granny, Young Oh." aku tak bisa membantu untuk tak membulatkan mataku tak percaya. Mulutku yang setengah terbuka segera kututup dengan tangan kiriku.

"Granny? Jangan bercanda, Ma'am. Nenekku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu." sanggahku sopan. Bagaimana mungkin orang ini baru saja datang dan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Duduklah dulu, Mr. Oh." Proffesor McGonagall sang Kepala Sekolah memunculkan satu bangku dari udara kosong untukku. Aku menurut.

"Kakekmu adalah adik sepupuku. Kami memang tak pernah dekat, karena selama ini pun aku tinggal di luar negri. Aku kembali ke tempat ini karena ada sesuatu."

Aku terdiam, mencoba memproses informasi yang baru kuterima ini. Aku tak pernah mendengar kakek memiliki saudara. Bahkan Appa tak pernah bercerita tentang ini.

"Aku Oh Seohyun. Bukankah kau anak dari Oh Yunho, Sehun?"

Oh Seohyun?

"Aku datang ke sini karena alasan mengenai ayahmu."

"Appa? Tentang apa?" aku tak mengerti harus bagaimana. Haruskah aku percaya pada wanita tua ini? Bisa saja kan dia hanya mengelabuhiku? Tapi, untuk apa. Sepertinya tidak.

"Ayahmu dalam keadaan kritis saat ini,"

Gludakk!

Kursi yang tadi kududuki seketika jatuh terguling saat aku berdiri tiba tiba. Apa apaan ini. Meski dua bulan ini aku belum bertemu Appa, tiga hari lalu kami baru saja berkirim surat. Tak mungkin dia kritis, orang ini pasti berbohong.

"Jangan bermain main dengan nyawa seseorang, Ma'am." ucapku dingin.

"Tenanglah. Duduk, aku akan menjelaskan semua." ia menarik lenganku lembut, membuatku mau tak mau menurut duduk kembali di kursi yang sudah tegak lagi itu.

"Tiga hari lalu, ayahmu melakukan satu sihir tingkat tinggi. Sihir hitam," mataku terbelalak. Sihir hitam?  
"Aku baru mendengar, ibumu sudah meninggal?"

Tanpa kuperintah, jantungku berdebar kencang. Darah mendidih seakan memenuhi seluruh tubuhku. Syarafku membeku tak mampu bergerak walau hanya untuk mengedipkan mata.

"Empat bulan lalu,"

Aku masih merasakan sakitnya kehilangan Umma, sebulan setelah aku memulai tahun ajaran baruku di kastil ini. Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya, dan tak ingin tahu.

Kami terpuruk, bukan, Appa-lah yang paling terpuruk oleh kehilangan ini. Ia hampir tak pernah menyentuh makanannya selama sebulan, sampai aku harus pulang pergi kastil-manor setiap hari untuk mengurusnya. Bergantian dengan kakakku Luhan yang kini bekerja di perusahaan keluarga, Oh Corp. Peri Rumah kami tak berani membujuk tuannya, meski membujuk untuk tetap hidup.

Aku tak pernah melihat Appa serapuh ini. Tidak, selama Umma bersamanya ia tak pernah sekalipun lemah seperti ini. Umma adalah kekuatannya, dan aku hanya bisa memeluk Appa untuk berbagi ketegaran bersamanya.

"Aku turut prihatin. Maaf tak sempat datang-"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Appa?" potongku tak sabar. Aku tak membutuhkan rasa kasihannya pada keluarga kami. Kami tak membutuhkannya yang bahkan tak kuketahui sekalipun eksistensinya di dunia ini.

"Sehun.. Dia melakukan Necromancy. Aku yakin tubuhnya dalam kondisi lemah saat melakukannya. Necromancy bukan sihir biasa, butuh kekuatan dan kemampuan sihir yang tak biasa juga." ia terdiam, menatap ke dalam mataku.

"Dia memanggil arwah ibumu, mencoba menghidupkannya kembali. Kita semua tahu, itu hal yang terlarang. Dan..."

"Aku ingin melihat Appa," seruku memotong perkataannya lagi. Tak ada yang menjawab, aku menoleh menatap Kepala Sekolah, memohon padanya.

"Proffesor…" beliau nampak ragu, "please..." kemudian mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, Proffesor."

Nenek bernama Oh Seohyun itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Bisa kau netralkan sihir di kantormu ini, Kepala Sekolah? Kami butuh ber-Apparate ke tempat Yunho."

Proffesor McGonagall mengangguk, lalu mengayunkan tongkatnya menetralkan sihir di ruangannya sehingga Apparate dapat berlaku.

"Apparate? Appa tak berada di manor? Mengapa tak memakai jaringan Floo?"

Tak mempedulikan ocehanku, Seohyun menggenggam pergelangan lenganku dan membawa kami melalui pusaran memabukkan yang hampir membuatku muntah, menghilang dari pijakan kantor Kepala Sekolah.

. . . 

"Unghh.." aku melenguh mual saat kaki kami telah menapak di sebuah jalan berkerikil. Memutar pandangan, aku seperti mengenal tempat ini.

"Makam Umma?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Seohyun mendahului di depanku. Berjalan dalam diam, aku mengamati kemana arah langkahnya. Ada satu gubuk di depan sana yang kutahu ditempati oleh si penjaga makam. Gubuk kecil yang terlihat menyedihkan itu dikelilingi pohon pohon maple rindang di samping kanan kirinya, ranting dan dahannya menjuntai kesana kemari.

Tok tok tok..

Tak ada jawaban.

Tok tok, "Mr. Wu?"

Derit pintu kayu mengalihkan pandanganku yang sedari tadi berkeliling.

"Mrs. Oh, silakan masuk." ucap suara beratnya pelan.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" kutemukan suaraku yang sempat menghilang sesaat karena tertegun mendengar suara Mr. Wu. Dari nadanya terdengar mistis dan suram.

"Kau anak Mr. Oh Yunho?" aku hanya bisa mengangguk, aura di ruangan ini cukup gelap mengelilingi pria setengah baya itu.

"Ini Mr. Wu, Wu Yi Fan. Penjaga makam dan- yang merawat ayahmu."

"What!" suaraku mendadak meninggi mendengar penuturan ahjumma tua ini. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja aura mistis dari sosok ini tak meyakinkan untuk bisa merawat seseorang yang tengah kritis, dan..

"Hmm.. &%$#!) $&*(?#$%!.." gumamnya seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Jangan terkecoh oleh apapun yang baru saja kau lihat, bocah." aku menelengkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Umm- Oke. Kembali ke tujuan utama. Aku, emm. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan ini? Bagaimana kondisi ayahku dan-" aku mengerling ke arah Seohyun, "Bagaimana ini berhubungan denganmu?"

"Akan kujelaskan," Seohyun menyahuti, menegakan kembali punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, aku masih mengerjakan rutinitas harianku di kebun belakang kediamanku. Merawat bunga bu-"

"Bisa langsung ke inti?" potongku tak sabar.

"Ini menuju ke inti, nak." deliknya kesal padaku. Hah, salah sendiri bertele tele. Siapa yang peduli pada perawatan bunga bunganya.

Nenek itu melanjutkan ceritanya, bahwa ada seekor gagak hitam hampir menubruknya namun bisa ditepis dengan tongkat sihir. Kemudian di malam hari, ia bermimpi mendengar suara kakekku. Tentu yang ia dengar hanya suara masa kecilnya, karena mereka memang hanya pernah bertemu di usia 10 tahunan. Seraya mengeratkan tautan jemarinya, ia berkata bahwa kakek berpesan agar Seohyun pulang ke tanah kelahirannya.

"Pulanglah, hanya kau yang tersisa. Bantu aku menjaga yang tak bisa kujaga."

Begitu ia menirukan. Saat ia hendak memanggil kakekku kembali, suaranya sudah menghilang dan tinggallah ia dalam kegelapan mimpinya sendiri.

"Lalu?" tanyaku saat nenek itu terhenti berkisah.

"Begitu aku terbangun, gagak yang kemarin kuserang sudah bertengger di jendela. Dia bersuara, namun suara kakekmu-lah yang kembali terdengar. Saat kusentuh sedikit bulu hitamnya, tubuhku seperti tertarik masuk dalam pusaran. Dan tersadar, aku sudah berada di tempat ini, makam ini. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi sampai Mr. Wu menemukanku."

Jadi, gagak itu seperti Portkey? Bisakah makhluk hidup dijadikan Portkey? Aku menunggu kelanjutan penjelasan, namun ia terdiam. Kilau gelapku menatap Mr. Wu yang bungkam sedari tadi.

"Aku menemukan Mr. Oh tak sadarkan diri di makam seorang wanita, Oh Jaejoong nee Kim. Kupikir dia istri tuan ini."

"Kau langsung tahu bahwa itu Oh Yonho?" aku tak bisa menahan untuk memotong ucapan dua renta itu. Ah biarlah, aku memang tak sopan.

"Jangan pernah memotong perkataan orangtua lagi, nak." ia memandangku tajam. "Dan ya, aku langsung mengenalinya karena dia tak jarang datang berkunjung ke makam orangtuanya."

Aku mengangguk, dia pun melanjutkan.

"Saat itu kuyakini bahwa makam itu adalah makam istri Mr. Oh. Yang aku lihat, di sekitarnya sangat berantakan. Ada tetesan darah di beberapa tempat dan rangkaian huruf rune kuno di makam Mrs. Oh. Aku menyimpulkan dia tengah melakukan Necromancy sebelum jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Kondisinya sangat lemah dan aku tak bisa membawanya pulang ke manor megahnya." ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum menyambung ceritanya.

"Sedikit melakukan ritual, kuminta bantuan dunia lain. Arwah siapapun dari keluarga Oh untuk memanggil sanak tertua dari lingkaran klan mereka. Dan datanglah, Oh Seohyun."

"Sanak tertua? Mengapa harus?" aku terus meminta penjelasan untuk menerangi jalan pikiranku yang agak buntu ini, sampai melupakan sesuatu yang penting, ayahku sendiri.

Tok tok tok.. 

Ckieett..

"Luhan hyung!" aku melompat memeluk kakakku. Ia terlihat berantakan. Rambut pirangnya tak beraturan, kemeja putihnya menjuntai keluar dari tempatnya, dan jubah panjangnya penuh dedaunan, sangat tidak Oh-ish (?) sekali.

"Are you ok, hyung?" tanyaku saat melepas pelukan melihat kekacauannya.

"Tak usah pedulikan. Maaf terlambat-"

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh saat ber-Apparate?" tuduhku, dan dia nampak salah tingkah.

"Stt, diamlah, Sehun. Kau mempermalukanku." aku tak bisa menahan tawa, namun seketika terdiam saat kulihat tatapan tajam dua sosok tua yang tengah menunggu kami.

"Oke, maaf." kutarik lengan hyungku satu satunya itu untuk duduk di sampingku.

"Jadi, Bagaimana keadaan Appa?" ucapnya kembali serius.

"Ada di dalam sana. Tapi-"

"Tapi apa?" tanya kami kompak.

"Dia tak akan bangun sebelum kalian memecahkan arti simbol rune kuno yang tercetak di lengan kirinya." Luhan hyung nampak tak paham. "Di sekitar makam ibu kalian tertulis beberapa simbol rune. Kuketahui, beberapa memang sering digunakan dalam pelaksanaan Necromancy. Tapi ada yang ganjil dari susunan itu. Terdapat rangkaian rune yang sama muncul di beberapa tempat yang lain, juga di lengan Mr. Oh."

"Aku ingin melihatnya." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti yang lain.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, kami berempat beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan. Aku tak bisa tak meringis kecut melihat pemandangan di hadapanku saat Mr. Wu membukakan pintu kayu yang nampak rapuh itu untuk kami.

"Appa..!" aku berlari menghambur ke arah ranjangnya. Tubuhnya begitu kurus, pipinya memucat dengan tulangnya yang nampak jelas, dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

Dingin. Itu yang kurasakan saat kugenggam jemari panjangnya. Nadinya terasa lemah, sampai aku hampir tak merasakannya. Appa terlihat sangat menyedihkan, pasti dia sangat tersiksa selama ini. Aku merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaganya. Luhan hyung terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan aku bisa mengerti, itu demi kami juga.

"Hyung, bangunkan dia. Bangunkan Appa!" aku sedikit terisak seraya menarik jubahnya. Menggeleng pelan, aku ingin menolak kenyataan menyakitkan yang ada di hadapanku.

"Sehunnie, tenanglah.." ia memelukku lembut, menepuk pundak. Nyaman oleh pelukannya yang selalu menenangkan, aku terhenti meneteskan airmata walau isakan kecil masih ada. Sedikit menundukan tubuhnya, Luhan menyingkap lengan kiri jubah Appa.

"Simbol ini..." Aku terkesiap, mungkinkah dia pernah melihatnya?

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Hyung?" dan aku mengeluh pelan saat ia menggeleng, namun tak melepas pandangan dari lengan Appa.

"Aku tak sehebat Appa dalam pelajaran Rune. Kenapa justru sekarang aku harus memecahkannya." desahnya kesal.

"Hei, aku tahu simbol ini. Gebo, mengartikan tentang cinta, kerjasama, pemaaf, dan..." kata kataku menggantung.

"Dan?"

"Aku lupa- Auww!" sontak aku menginjak kakinya saat ia memukul kepalaku.

"Jangan bercanda di saat genting seperti ini, bodoh!" serunya dengan raut puas telah berhasil menyiksaku.

"Aku tak bercanda dan aku tidak bodoh! Hyung ini. Antar aku sekarang ke sekolah!" balasku sedikit jengkel.

"Ke sekolah? Appamu terkapar di tempat ini dan kau malah minta dipulangkan ke sekolah?"

"Pabbo, pabbo!" lama lama aku geregetan memiliki kakak yang lamban seperti ini. Kupikir pengalaman Quidditchnya saat sekolah bisa mempercepat daya kerja otaknya, ternyata tidak sama sekali.

" Yak! Aku hyungmu! Tidak sopan!"

"Aku ke sekolah untuk mencari makna simbol simbol itu, uri lovely hyung.."

Dan dua orang di luar hanya menggelengkan kepala heran melihat tingkah kami yang sangat tidak Oh-ish (?) sekali. 

"Hei! Kau darimana saja?" langkahku terhenti seketika saat pemuda cerewet itu mendatangiku kembali.

"Bukan urusanmu, tuan." jawabku dingin.

"Sehunnie, aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Cobalah untuk sedikit terbuka padaku. Aku saudaramu, bukan?" ucapnya memelas. Entah minta aku untuk melas padanya, atau dia merasa aku perlu dikasihani.

"Oke kalau kau memang saudaraku. Bantu aku sekarang." seketika matanya berbinar semangat. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan langsung mengikutiku menuju perpustakaan.

. . . 

Essay, essay, essay.  
Aku tak tahu sudah berapa banyak perkamen yang kuhabiskan untuk tugas tugasku. Ya ampun, sepertinya para guru ingin sekali melihat kami menderita. Setiap hari murid tingkat tujuh harus tenggelam dalam ribuan buku yang hanya dengan memandangnya pun sudah membuatku ingin muntah. Ok, ini berlebihan. Tapi percayalah, aku hampir pingsan setiap kali bangkit dari bangku perpustakaan. Badanku serasa remuk sampai sampai aku tak ingin beranjak dari ranjang nyamanku seandainya saja tak ingat kalau hari itu aku masih harus menghadapi guru guru yang sudah menunggu.

Di sela sela kesibukan itu, selalu kusempatkan untuk mencari makna simbol rune kuno yang ada di lengan Appa. Luhan hyung sungguh tak bisa diandalkan. Baiklah, dia memang sibuk. Tapi- ah sudahlah. Aku hargai usahanya yang bersedia menatap buku rune kuno setebal 750 halaman meski tak ada hasil yang ia dapatkan.

Kami sudah mendapatkan makna dari tiap simbol itu, tapi masih belum juga mengerti akan makna gabungan dari tiap rangkaian. Beberapa kali aku berkunjung ke gubuk Mr. Wu untuk menengok dan membahas masalah ini dengan Granny Seohyun. Yah, nenek itu terus memaksaku memanggilnya Granny. Baiklah, aku cucu yang baik, bukan?

Sekarang pun aku tahu bahwa Wu Yi Fan bukanlah penyihir biasa. Di balik penampilannya yang err- agak berantakan, ternyata kemampuan sihirnya sangat tinggi, setinggi tubuhnya. Salah satu buktinya ya itu, saat dia meminta bantuan arwah kakek untuk memanggil sanak saudaranya, tanpa mengalami efek samping, cedera, atau apa seperti yang dialami Appa.

"Gebo, Pertho, Dagaz. Cinta, Misteri, Perubahan radikal. Thurusaz, Sowelu, Berkana. Kekuatan sihir, Energi, Re-.."

"Sehunna, sudahlah. Fokuskan dulu konsentrasimu untuk ujian. NEWT tinggal dua minggu lagi," teguran Kai membangunkanku dari pikiran tak berujungku. Mendesah keras, kuusap wajahku dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku lelah," gumamku tak jelas seraya menunduk. Kurasakan tepukan ringan di pundakku.

"Istirahatlah. Kita bisa lanjutkan besok."

Aku terdiam. Dalam hati berfikir, bagaimana mungkin Kai tahan menghadapiku yang menjadi sangat menyebalkan semenjak kepergian Umma. Aku berubah menjadi lebih dingin pada setiap orang, bahkan padanya yang masih kerabat dekat denganku. Aku menutup diri dari segala hal. Tak mempedulikan apapun yang ada di sekitarku. Hanya ada Umma, Appa, dan Luhan hyung yang ada di kepalaku. Tak ingin ada siapapun yang mengusik kerapuhan hatiku yang tengah berduka.

Ketus dan dingin. Itu kulakukan agar tak ada yang memandang kasihan padaku. Tidak, keluarga Oh tak memerlukan kata kata prihatin dari orang lain. Atau, malah sikapku ini yang membuat semua orang memandang miris padaku? Entahlah.

Tanpa kata, aku bangkit dan meninggalkan pemuda itu di sofa ruang rekreasi. 

Pagi hari di akhir bulan April ini cukup cerah. Dari dalam aula besar yang ramai, bisa kulihat awan biru cerah menghiasi langit. Hmm, cukup baik untuk memulai hari yang sepertinya akan terasa berat. Yeah, seperti biasa.

Tak mempedulikan ocehan yang lain, aku mengisi piringku dengan roti bakar dan daging asap. Mengirisnya perlahan, telingaku menangkap pembicaraan gadis gadis yang tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

"Hei, dia lelaki yang sangat tampan, bukan?"

"Sempurna. Tampan, kaya, dan karirnya cemerlang."

"Tak kusangka dia lulusan Hogwarts yah."

Ck, apa yang mereka bicarakan. Berisik sekali.  
Dari sudut mataku, dapat terlihat mereka tengah mengerubungi Daily Prophet di tengah meja.

"Bagaimana mungkin di usia muda dia bisa mengendalikan perusahaan sebesar Oh Corp?"

Mendengar nama perusahaan keluargaku disebut, aku menoleh pada mereka. Tiba tiba gadis gadis itu terlihat gugup dan tersenyum salah tingkah. Kembali kuhadapi sarapanku yang tertunda.

Tak berapa lama, pos burung hantu datang. Berbeda dengan pos biasanya, sepertinya pagi ini lebih banyak burung hantu yang datang. Masih melihat langit langit aula yang penuh kepakan burung hantu berbagai jenis, aku tersentak saat ada sesuatu yang mematuk jariku.

"Eh?" paruh runcingnya kembali mematukku, menyuruh untuk segera melepas ikatan surat di kakinya. Kulepas tali simpulnya, mengamati amplopnya yang bersegel- Kementrian Sihir?

**Mr. Oh Sehun**

**Departemen Hubungan Internasional Kementrian Sihir Indonesia mengharapkan anda untuk bergabung bersama kami sebagai anggota muda satuan departemen kami.**

**Menilik prestasi yang anda capai dalam pantauan kami, anda direkomendasikan untuk menjadi bagian dari calon anggota terpilih. Suatu kehormatan jika anda bersedia mengikuti seleksi yang akan kami laksanakan bulan September mendatang.**

**Regards,**  
**Kim Minseok**

Departemen Hubungan Internasional? Tak berkedip masih kutatap lembaran dari Kementrian itu.

"Hun?" seseorang menyenggol sikuku. Kutoleh ke kanan dan menemukan Kai di sana.

"Apa?" dia tak menjawab, hanya dagunya yang menunjuk ke arah meja.

"Luhan hyung?"

Bukan, bukan hyungku yang ada di meja. Tapi burung hantu elang milik keluarga Oh yang selalu digunakan Luhan hyung untuk mengirim surat padaku. Kuambil surat yang terikat di kaki burung hantu gagah itu yang ternyata sudah hinggap sedari tadi tanpa kusadari.

**Dear Sehunnie,**

**Bagaimana perkembangan keadaan Appa? Kuharap lebih baik dari saat terakhir aku melihatnya. Dan tentang rune itu, aku tak bisa membantu banyak, maaf. Kau tahu aku sangat sibuk. Apalagi setelah keadaan Appa seperti ini.** **Hei, b****agaimana dengan persiapan ujianmu? Fokuslah, jangan memaksakan diri, jaga kesehatanmu.**

**Sehunnie, melihat kesibukan kantor yang mulai membuatku mual, sepertinya aku membutuhkan bantuanmu. Apakah ini terlalu dini? Entahlah, yang kutahu di masa masa ini pasti surat rekomendasi dari Kementrian akan berdatangan.**

**Aku belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya pada bawahan Appa, dan aku mengharapkanmu untuk menjalankan perusahaan ini bersama. Aku tahu bagaimana kemampuan otakmu. Tak perlu kau pikirkan terlalu berat, aku tak memaksamu. Umm, sebenarnya ada salah satu temanku yang bisa kupercaya, tapi tetap saja aku kekurangan tenaga berkompeten. Hmm..**

**Good luck for your NEWT.**

**Saranghae,**

**Luhan**

Apa lagi ini? Perusahaan? Luhan hyung dan Appa kini menfokuskan kinerja di perusahaan Oh yang berada di London. Kami memilki satu tim lain yang mengurusi cabang di tempat lain, terutama di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Kuletakkan surat Luhan hyung di samping piringku yang sudah kosong. Menghela napas panjang, kuteguk jus labu dalam sekali minum.

"Apa yang dikatakan Lulu hyung?" tanya Kai seraya memasukan potongan daging ke mulutnya. Malas menjawab, kugeser perkamen itu mendekati lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Wow, kau akan bergabung dengannya?" aku menggeleng.

"Entahlah," kuambil lagi surat dari Kementrian dan menyerahkan padanya.

"Kau dapat dari Kementrian juga?" ia membuka amplop yang sama dengan miliknya, kemudian membaca suratku.

"Aku dapat rekomendasi dari Departemen Auror, kau Departemen Hubungan Internasional. Sayang sekali kita terpisah,"

"Aku belum memutuskan," Kai hanya mengangguk. 

"G, P, D. Cinta, misteri dan perubahan radikal. Bisa diasumsikan dengan sesuatu yang tersembunyi akan membawa suatu perubahan dengan dasar ketulusan." Luhan menggosok dagunya seraya berpikir.

"Terlalu mengarang, bocah," sahut Mr. Wu. Yah, kami tengah berada di gubuknya. Kali ini kami bergerombol di samping ranjang Appa yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku bukan bocah lagi, Pak Tua. Dan aku memang sedang mengarang." ujar hyungku masam, tak terima dikata bocah padahal memang seperti bocah. Ups.

"Mungkinkah bukan makna gabungan yang seharusnya kita cari?" aku mengamati simbol simbol yang sudah kusalin ke secarik perkamen.

"Apa maksudmu?" Granny Seohyun angkat bicara.

"Makna terkuat antara Gebo, Pertho dan Dagaz dalam diri Appa. Atau dari kita, mungkin?" aku memandang ragu pada Mr. Wu. Yakin bahwa pemikiranku ini jauh dari benar.

"Darimana kau berpikir seperti itu?" Granny menanyaiku lagi.

"Entahlah, hanya terlintas di keningku." jawabku mengedikkan bahu.

"Bisa juga," aku tersentak, bisa juga? "Ikatan terkuat dari satu lingkaran pada simbol itu. Tapi seperti yang pernah kukatakan, jika diawali dengan darah maka harus diakhiri dengan darah juga." terang Mr. Wu seraya menautkan alis, membuatnya semakin mirip dengan serial kartun muggle yang pernah tak sengaja kutonton, Angry Bird. Haha.

"Maksudmu, darah-"

"Mr. Oh menggunakan darahnya untuk memanggil istrinya, maka untuk menariknya kembali ke alam sadar harus memakai darah juga." semua terdiam. Mr. Oh menatap berkeliling.

"Darahku. Ayah Yunho memintaku menjaga keturunannya. Gunakan darahku." Granny menawarkan diri. Aku hendak berbicara saat Luhan hyung memotong.

"Kenapa tak kita semua? Bukankah akan lebih kuat jika menyatukan tiga darah Oh sekaligus?" tumben sekali kakakku bisa berpikir.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya, Mr. Wu?"

Beliau menghela nafas panjang, memandang kami tajam seraya mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Berikan tangan kalian."

"Aaaghh!" seru kami bertiga bersamaan. Darah mengucur perlahan dari jemari kami. Seperti terkena Sectumsempra mungkin, tapi lebih kecil.

"Tak keberatan kan kuambil sedikit darah kalian?" ujar Mr. Wu innocent. Hyung dan Granny hanya diam.

"Tidak sama sekali, Mr. Wu. Tapi kupikir kau akan memberi aba aba terlebih dahulu." Sungutku pelan.

"Hmm, tak perlu. Sekarang letakkan jari jari yang berdarah di sekeliling simbol." Kami menurut saja apa katanya. Meletakkan jari kami di lengan Appa. Dia mulai menggumamkan sesuatu lalu mengangkat kembali tongkat sihirnya.

Aku sedikit tersentak saat kurasakan hangat di kulit lengan Appa. Tak hanya aku, ternyata Lulu hyung dan Granny juga merasakannya.

"Konsentrasi. Gebo, Pertho, Dagaz.."

Hening, hanya deru nafas Mr. Wu yang terdengar.

"**Generosity in men is to honour and praise**

**And dignity a prop**

**And for every wrack**

**Riches and substance, who has naught else" **

Lagi, reaksi tubuh Appa mengejutkan kami yang masih menyentuh lengannya. Jemarinya bergerak, walau hanya gerakan kecil. Kembali Mr. Wu menyuruh kami berkonsentrasi. Diulangnya kalimat tadi.

"**Generosity in men is to honour and praise**

**And dignity a prop**

**And for every wrack**

**Riches and substance, who has naught else" **

Cough!

Tiba tiba Appa terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Merah pekat, aku mual melihatnya. Tapi karena ini ayahku sendiri, kutepis rasa jijik itu.

"Appa…" bisikku pelan, ia mulai membuka mata.

"Hunnie, Hannie.." suaranya serak, Appa mencoba bangun tapi ditahan oleh Luhan hyung.

"Anyia, Appa. Tetap berbaring." Ucapnya pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi,dan dimana ini?" Tak ada yang menjawab, aku pun hanya mengusap lembut lengan Appa.

"Minumlah ini, Mr. Oh," Mr. Wu menyerahkan segelas ramuan pada Appa. Meski ragu, tetap saja ia menerimanya. "Ini akan membuat anda lebih baik, Sir." Lanjutnya. Wah,sopan sekali Mr. Wu pada Appa. Padahal padaku dan Lulu hyung selalu ketus. Baiklah, kami bocah. Ck.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku?" Appa kembali bertanya lagi. "Tapi rasanya aku lelah sekali," ia mengusap pelipisnya, mungkin efek ramuan tadi sedang mulai bekerja.

"Istirahatlah, Appa. Kami akan menjelaskan setelah kau bangun nanti." Luhan hyung mengecup keningnya dan ia mulai menutup mata. Get well soon, Daddy.

. . .

Aku kembali terduduk di tepi danau hitam. Menikmati hembusan angin sore yang membelai surai gelapku. Suara gemericik air bagai alunan lembut yang menenangkan.

Esok hari adalah saatnya ujian. NEWT benar benar sudah di depan mata. Sejujurnya aku tak terlalu bersemangat menghadapinya, mengingat hari hari kemarin aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengembalikan keadaan Appa. Konsentrasiku untuk ujian terpecah. Sedikit menyesal, aku tak mungkin tega mengecewakan Appa dan Lulu hyung dengan nilai nilaiku yang menurun drastis. Tapi setidaknya ada satu sisi baik, aku jadi lebih paham mengenai rune kuno. Haha, aku akan mengalahkan Lulu hyung untuk mata pelajaran ini.

"Boleh mengganggu lagi?"

Hmm, dia lagi.

"Tak boleh pun kau tetap akan memaksa," jawabku pelan, namun tak ada nada dingin di sana. Dari sudut ekor mataku dapat kulihat ia tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, Kai. Atau kau berusaha memikat salah satu mermaid?" aku tak berniat melucu, tapi dia malah tertawa.

"Leluconmu tak lucu, Hun," aku mendengus, siapa juga yang tengah melawak. "By the way, bagaimana kabar Yunho Samchon?"

"Better, dia sudah bangun." jawabku singkat. Appa sudah kembali ke manor, bersama Granny Seohyun dan sesekali Mr. Wu datang untuk memeriksa. Kadang aku heran, Mr. Wu itu pakar ilmu sihir atau pakar kesehatan. Sepertinya dia serupa dengan Severus Snape, pahlawan dunia sihir yang sering diceritakan Appa padaku dan Luhan hyung.

Lega, tentu saja. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat kilau kelabu di mata ayahku lagi. Meski lemah dan kurang bersemangat, setidaknya aku tak lagi melihat mayat hidup di rumah.  
Yang kami herankan, simbol rune itu masih tercetak di lengan Appa. Satu rangkaian memang menghilang, tersisa tiga huruf yang kami ketahui sebagai Thurusaz, Sowelu, dan Berkana. Dan aku yakin, akan ada sesuatu tak terduga di kemudian hari.

"Rune itu masih tersisa," Kai menoleh, mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Salah satu rangkaian terhapus, tapi yang lain masih ada," dia mengangguk.

"Akan kubantu, setelah ujian tentunya. Kau tentu tak ingin mengecewakan ayahmu bukan?" aku hanya diam. Yah, aku harus fokus pada NEWT. Tak mungkin kubiarkan nilaiku menurun, tapi aku juga tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Appa.

"Boleh aku berkunjung ke manormu setelah ujian?"

Aku menoleh, "Tentu, tak perlu meminta izin padaku. Umma juga datang dari keluargamu, kan?" ia mengangguk lagi, tersenyum.

Semilir angin yang berhembus di bawah pohon menenangkanku. Merilekskan pikiran, kurebahkan kepalaku di atas rerumputan hijau dengan tangan terlipat sebagai bantal. Menutup mata, menikmati tangan tak terlihat yang membelai surai gelapku bersama udara. 

Ujian dimulai, aku terus berusaha memusatkan pikiran pada pelajaran yang diujikan.  
Tertulis dan praktek, sangat jauh berbeda. Aku lebih memilih langsung mengaduk ramuan daripada harus menuangkan langkah langkah peracikan melalui tulisan. Terlalu banyak berpikir menurutku, tapi menurut Kai itu hanya karena aku malas berpikir. Haha, sebenarnya sih- begitulah.

**"Bagaimana wujud rupa Banshee?"**

Banshee, hantu penanda akan datangnya kematian, bukan? Wujudnya seperti wanita bergaun putih, rambut panjang, dan bersuara melengking. Sepertinya.

Aku terus mengisi soal soal Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam ini dengan -sedikit- serius. Sesekali kupijat pelipisku pelan saat menemukan pertanyaan yang cukup membutuhkan otak.

Hei! Semua pertanyaan membutuhkan otak untuk menjawab, Oh Sehun!

PTIH adalah materi terakhir dalam ujian NEWT kali ini. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin mengerjakannya. Meski ada yang agak ngawur, yang penting aku menjawab. Setidaknya aku bisa mencapai nilai E. Oh Merlin, berkatilah! 

"Kau sudah memutuskan? Bagaimana dengan tawaran dari Kementrian?" Luhan hyung mengulurkan sebotol butterbear padaku. Kami tengah berada di manor. Akhir pekan setelah NEWT aku dan Kai meminta izin pada Proffesor McGonaall untuk mengunjungi Appa.

Jujur saja, aku masih bingung menentukan pilihan. Sudah sejak lama aku ingin bergabung dengan Kementrian, tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakan kakakku.

"Entahlah, Scorp. Tapi, aku ingin tahu masalah apa yang tengah kau hadapi di perusahaan?" aku penasaran, apa yang terjadi sampai dia memintaku.

"Hmm. Aku ragu, bawahan Appa sepertinya tak pernah bekerja dengan benar. Ya aku tahu mereka berkompeten, namun otak liciknya melebihi seorang Slytherin." Luhan hyung mengerutkan kening seraya mempertajam kata katanya. Seakan dia begitu heran melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Korupsi, maksudmu?" ia mengangguk mantap. "Lalu apa lagi, pecat mereka saja,"

"Aku tak punya bukti apapun,"

"Ayo kita menjadi detektif," suara Kai mengagetkanku. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar Appa. Mendengarnya, Lulu hyung tertawa lebar.

"Satu lagi tambahan pasukan,"

Buzzz!

Nyala api hijau di perapian membuat kami bertiga menoleh.

"Maaf terlambat, masih tersisa minuman untukku?" Lulu hyung kembali tersenyum lebar, ia merentangkan kedua lengannya seraya bangkit dari sofa.

"Akan kusambut meski kau datang tengah malam sekalipun." keduanya berpelukan, seperti lama tak bertemu.

"Kau tahu, Hannie? Aku merasa tengah disambut kekasihku sendiri."

Kami tertawa bersama, menyisakan Kai yang hanya memandang heran. Well, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan sosok yang baru saja datang ini.

"Kau kemana saja?" ucapku berdiri seraya mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Wah, kau sudah besar ternyata," serunya seakan baru saja melihatku, lalu mengacak rambut pirangku yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Ck, jangan bicara seolah aku baru tumbuh kemarin pagi. Dan jangan kacaukan tatanan rambutku, Mr. Do." Sudut mataku menangkap Kai yang masih bingung dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Hei, anak hilang. Kemari sini!" ia mendengus, namun tetap saja mendekat padaku. Sesekali matanya mengerling pemuda yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya itu.

"Kenalkan, ini Kim Jong In. Dan ini, Do Kyungsoo." Keduanya bersalaman dan saling lempar senyum. "Dia ini teman seperjuangan Luhan hyung," saling merangkul ala sahabat karib, Luhan dan Kyungsoo terus nyengir satu sama lain. "dan juga pasangan TTM-nya." Bisikku pelan disambut pukulan di kepalaku.

"Apa katamu, enak saja."

"Kau melukai hatiku, Hunnie."

"Tak sudi aku dipasangkan dengan bocah tengil ini,"

"Tapi aku mau asal dimasakkan makanan lezat setiap hari,"

Obrolan terus berlanjut di ruang tengah. Bahasan mengenai Oh Corp mendominasi percakapan kami. Ternyata Kyungsoo-lah orang yang pernah Luhan hyung ceritakan di suratnya waktu itu. Dia teman sejawatnya sedari sekolah, bekerja di kantor Oh Corp semenjak lulus dengan memulai karirnya dari bawah sebagai pegawai biasa hingga kini menjadi Wakil Direksi, Wakil Luhan hyung tepatnya. Keuletannya dalam bekerja membuat Lulu hyung semakin percaya pada pemuda satu ini.

Kami telah sepakat untuk menyelidiki masalah ini lebih dalam. Aku dan Kai akan membantu. Yah, pemuda ini sangat bersemangat jika sudah berhadapan dengan masalah sidik menyidik seperti ini.

. . .

"**The Thorn is sorely sharp for any thane**

**Hurtful to hold**

**Uncommonly severe**

**To every man who lies among them"**

"Kau bicara apa?" kami tengah duduk di sofa depan perapian ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin. Aku tak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kai barusan. Kulihat dia sedang memegang buku Rune Kuno. "Kau dapat darimana buku itu?" sepertinya tak pernah kulihat buku itu di perpustakaan.

"Pinjam lah," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ck, maksudku kau meminjamnya dari siapa?"

"Sir Choi,"

"Eh?"

"Sir Choi Siwon. Astaga, kuharap kau belum lupa nama pengajar Rune Kuno-mu, Hun." Jawabnya lebih keras sekarang. Menatap kesal padaku karena terus mengganggu konsentrasinya. Hmm, gantian.

"Aku ingat, hah kau ini. Maksudku bagaimana bisa kau meminjam ini padanya?" ia menyeringai.

"Kim Jong In selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan."

"Heh, itu kata kata keluargaku." Dia tertawa, segera saja kuambil buku di pangkuannya. Kubaca per kata tiap lembarnya, sedikit banyak isinya hampir sama dengan buku Rune Kuno yang ada di perpustakaan. Namun ada yang berbeda.

**Thurusaz tidak hanya memiliki arti kekuatan sihr dan bahaya. Arti kata yang lebih mewujudkan makna Thurusaz adalah monster, atau setan. Kekuatan Thurusaz dapat digunakan sebagai kebaikan atau kejahatan tergantung dari tiap pemakainya.**

"Monster, setan…"

"Kau tak berpikir ada sosok monster atau setan masuk dalam diri Yunho Samchon, kan?" Kai masih menatap buku milik pengajarnya. Aku menunduk terdiam.

"Entahlah.."

. . .

Kelulusan, yey! Aku sudah pasrah pada nilai nilaiku nanti, tapi tetap saja terus berharap akan keajaiban. Bisa kurasakan aura ketegangan menyelimuti tiap sudut Aula Besar. Seluruh murid tingkat akhir berkumpul untuk mendengarkan pengumuman. Sedikit bergetar, kuremas tanganku yang berkeringat dingin.

"Tenanglah. Aku yakin kita bisa." Kai menepuk pundakku menenangkan.

"Mungkin,"

"Hei, jangan pesimis. Yakinlah." Katanya lagi menyemangatiku yang sudah nampak hampir pingsan ini.

Satu per satu nama disebut, maju ke depan meja guru untuk mengambil gulungan perkamen dari Proffesor McGonagall.

"Kim Jong In!" dia menepuk pelan punggung tanganku dan tersenyum sebelum beranjak menuju sang Kepala Sekolah. Wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang, begitu juga saat berbalik kembali ke tempat duduk. Gulungan perkamen itu tak bisa dibuka sebelum seluruh siswa mengambilnya. Kami akan mengetahui hasilnya serempak bersama sama di akhir nanti.

"Oh Sehun!" mengambil napas pelan, aku berdiri menghadap Kepala Sekolah.

"Thanks, Ma'am."

Terus, semua nama terpanggil hingga tak bersisa.

"Perkamen di mejaku telah habis. Silakan kalian buka bersama." Perlahan kumantapkan hati membukanya. Bayangan nilai jelek berkelebat membuatku hampir pingsan.

"Ahh!" aku tersentak mendengar teriakan dari salah satu meja asrama. Apa? Mengapa dia berteriak? Apa tidak lulus? Apa nilainya bagus? Atau jelek? Bagaimana denganku?

"Ah kau lama sekali." Kai mengagetkanku kembali dengan merebut gulungan perkamen di genggamanku. Matanya melebar dengan mulut setenan terbuka. Ya Tuhan, adakah sesuatu?

"Great! Sepuluh Outstanding!" aku tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutku mendengarnya. Benarkah? Sepuluh Outstanding? Tanpa bisa dicegah senyum terukir di bibirku.

"Kita berhasil, kita berhasil." Kai memelukku erat. Dapat kurasakan bahunya yang bergetar dan aku yakin dia pun tengah menangis bahagia. Tak perlu kutanyakan lagi bagaimana nilai nilainya, karena aku yakin miliknya pasti lebih baik dariku.

Aku lega, hah. Satu yang mengganjal hatiku telah berkurang. Aku ingin tertawa, aku ingin menangis. Ingin kupeluk juga Appa, Umma, dan Luhan hyung. Ini untuk kalian..

. . .

Satu minggu setelah pengumuman kelulusan, hari ini saatnya Upacara Pelepasan. Aku ingin segera menyambut masa depanku, tapi juga terasa berat untuk meninggalkan kastil yang sudah tujuh tahun ini kutempati.

Tak akan ada lagi keramaian saat sarapan pagi, tak ada lagi keributan di koridor setiap pergantian jam, kekacauan kelas oleh ulah tangan tangan konyol. Siapa yang akan menempati tempat tidurku setelah ini? Apakah anak itu akan rajin membersihkannya? Hei memangnya kau rajin membersihkannya, Oh Sehun?

"Hei, melamun terus." Kulepas pandangan mataku yang sedari tadi menatap kosong Aula Besar. Menoleh ke kiri dan kudapati dia, lagi. Yah, Kai yang selalu bersedia berada di sampingku Semenjengkelkan apapun diriku, dia masih mau menemaniku. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya kekeh bersamaku, padahal bisa dikatakan aku tak begitu dekat dengan murid lain, sebatas kenal. Hanya dia yang bersedia menghadapiku meski kata kata pedas tak jarang keluar dari mulutku.

"Kau siap meninggalkan semua ini?" tanyaku pelan, kembali menatap keramaian yang mungkin tak akan bisa kulihat lagi esok hari.

"Siap tak siap, harus siap. Masa depan sudah menunggu, dan kita punya banyak hal yang sudah menunggu untuk dikerjakan,"

"Mr. Oh?" bersamaan, aku dan Kai menoleh ke asal suara.

"Yes, Sir?" sapaku pada pengajar Rune Kuno, Sir Choi.

"Selamat. Dari sekian banyak siswa, nilai Rune Kuno-mu lah yang terbaik." Beliau mengulurkan tangan.

"Thanks, Sir." Kusambut menjabat tangannya.

"Selamat membuka lembaran baru, inilah awal dari hidup yang sesungguhnya." Aku tersenyum mengangguk, kemudian beliau melangkah pergi. Seraya menatap punggungnya yang kian menjauh, kurangkul pundak Kai.

"Tak rugi kan kita menatap Rune Kuno selama berjam jam? Lihatlah hasilnya." Kai tertawa pelan.

"Aku yakin Lulu hyung akan iri padamu,"

. . .

Suasana di manor malam ini sangat meriah. Meski hanya ada beberapa orang, namun terasa seperti di Aula Besar. Appa, Luhan hyung, Granny Seohyun, Kai beserta orangtuanya berkumpul merayakan kelulusan kami. Dan yang tak kusangka, Kyungsoo hyung pun ikut datang memberi selamat.

Aku sangat bersyukur mereka semua bangga dengan hasil yang kami dapat. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat orang yang kita sayangi tersenyum dan memeluk bangga padamu, bukan? Ya, itu yang tengah kurasakan saat ini. Usahaku tak sia sia, semua berbuah manis. Aku ingin kebahagiaan dan kehangatan ini menyelimuti kami, walau tanpa Umma di sini.

PRANGGG!

BUMMMM!

Semua aktifitas terhenti. "Ada apa?" aku menoleh kanan kiri. Appa….

"Koridor belakang!" seru Luhan hyung seraya berlari menuju koridor belakang yang mengarah ke halaman belakang manor.

"Appa!" aku berteriak histeris begitu mendapati tubuh Appa meringkuk di lantai dengan pecahan vas bertebaran di sekitarnya.

"Apa ini?" orangtua Kai tak mengerti sama sekali akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ahh!" Kai tersentak saat tangannya ditarik keras oleh Appa yang tiba tiba sudah terbangun.

"Kim.." geram Appa- tidak, ini bukan suara ayahku. Tapi- apa yang terjadi padanya? Mata kelabunya berubah warna mejadi hitam, bibirnya membiru, dan geraman itu..

"Samchon.. Samchon.." rintih Kai yang pasti merasakan sakit di pergelangannya. Luhan hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung berusaha menahan tubuh Appa yang terlihat seperti hendak menyerang Kai.

"Lepaskan anakku, atau kubunuh kau!"

"Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan Yunho. Jangan sakiti dia." Granny Seohyun mencegah ayah Kai yang hendak mengacungkan tongkatnya.

"Berikan jantungmu,"

"Ap-apa? Smchon sadarlah. Samchon.. Iroena.." pemuda yang selalu terlihat ceria itu nampak ingin menangis. Appa semakin erat menyegel kedua lengannya dengan tangan kekarnya yang menghitam.

Aku berusah berpikir, berharap menemukan satu cara untuk menghentikan Appa.  
Appa seperti kerasukan setan, setan, setan.. Ah!  
Aku teringat akan isi buku yang pernah dipinjam Kai dari Sir Choi. Thurusaz, monster, setan, kejahatan. Segera ku berlari menuju kamarku di lantai atas, namun sebelum sampai aku menemukan selembar perkamen tergeletak di sudut lantai.

"Eh? Milikku?"

Oh, Merlin! Apa mungkin Appa menemukan perkamen ini sehingga menjadi kerasukan? Perkamen yang berada di tanganku sekarang ini berisi mengenai salinan makna dan inti simbol simbol yang masih tercetak di lengan Appa.

Thurusaz, Sowelu, dan Berkana.

Oh, tidak!  
**"Kebaikan atau kejahatan tergantung dari pemakainya"  
**Kembali aku berlari ke tempat Appa tadi.

"Kai, ini!"

"No! Jauhkan! Jauhkan dari Samchon!" aku terkejut saat Kai menepis tanganku yang mengulurkan perkamen tadi. Semakin hilang akal, aku sama sekali tak bisa berpikir.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini, tapi kelihatannya perkamen itu lah penyebabnya. Lakukan sesuatu!" Kyungsoo hyung berseru sambil terus menahan Appa yang meronta.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" seruku frustasi, rasanya ingin sekali menangis.

"Bacakan kontranya," ayah Kai membuka suara.

"Kontra? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Balik susuran rune ini, bacakan rangkaian sajaknya," jelas beliau.

"Cepat! Rontaan Appa semakin kuat,"

"Astaga, Stupefy!" dan aku baru sadar, kenapa tak dari tadi kupingsankan Appa? Oh diamlah, aku sama sekali buntu.

"Sekarang. Satukan tongkat kalian, di sini." kakak dari ibuku itu mulai mengarahkan kami untuk mengacungkan ujung tongkat di atas dada ayahku.

"Siap? Hunnie, bacakan sajaknya. Ingat, dimulai dari Berkana, Sowelu, baru Thurusaz." Aku mengangguk. "Yang lain, tirukan."

**The Birch is fruitless, none theless it bears**

Semua menirukan apa yang ku ucapkan. Perlahan dan hati hati, berulang kali ku cek perkamen setiap membaca per kata dari sajak itu.

**Shoots without seed; it is beauteous in boughs**  
**High of helm, fairly adorned**  
**Laden with leaves, close to the sky**

"Aargghh…." Appa berteriak, aku ragu untuk melanjutkan. Raut wajahnya sungguh menyiratkan kesakitan yang amat sangat.

"Lanjutkan," Granny Seohyun memantapkanku.

**The Sun is ever the hope of seamen**  
**When they fare over the fishes' bath,**  
**Until the sea-steed**  
**Brings them to land**

"Aargghh…." Aku harus bisa, meski tak tega melihat Appa yang terlihat tersiksa.

**The Thorn is sorely sharp for any thane**  
**Hurtful to hold**  
**Uncommonly severe**  
**To every man who lies among them**

"Aarghh!"

Kabut hitam seakan keluar dari kening Appa, membuatnya menjerit kencang kesakitan. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya. Ia terus berteriak sampai asap hitam itu lepas sepenuhnya dari tubuh Appa.

Saat kabut hitam menghilang seolah menguap di udara, aku tercenung melihat bayangan Umma di ujung koridor. Ia tersenyum, namun kulihat kilau matanya menyiratkan kepedihan.

"Umma.."

"Sehunnie, Luhannie. Maafkan aku.." suaranya pelan menggema di koridor dingin itu.

"Umma.." Luhan hyung bangkit hendak menghampiri bayangan Umma.

"Tidak, kembalilah nak. Jangan mendekat. Umma tak mau iblis itu kembali mengunci Umma dalam diri kalian. Tidak." kemudian ia menatap suaminya yang masih terbaring tak berdaya.

"Sampaikan salam Umma untuk Appa. Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai kalian. Neomu saranghae." sebutir bening air meluncur dari matanya. "Sehunnie, Umma sangat bangga padamu, selamat chagiya. Dan Luhannie, jaga dongsaeng dan appamu, untuk Umma. Aku.."

"Umma.." bayangan itu semakin tipis. Aku tak ingin Umma pergi.

"Waktuku tak banyak, aku menyayangi kalian semua. JongInnie, gomawoyo.." dan kabut hitam hilang seketika bersama dengan atmosfer koridor yang berubah menjadi dingin.

"Ada apa?" Appa bangun, ia menoleh linglung pada semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Appa.." aku menghambur memeluknya. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipiku.

"Eh? Kenapa?" ia semakin bingung melihatku menangis sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku menyayangimu Appa."

"Yah.. Appa juga menyayangimu, nak."

"Dan tahukah Samchon bahwa Jaejoong Imo sangat mencintaimu?" Kai tersenyum melihat kerutan di kening Appa yang semakin dalam.

"Yah.. Aku tahu.." dia mengangguk tak paham dengan pernyataan dan pertanyaan tadi.

"Berbahagialah untuknya, Yunho. Relakan dia, dan dia akan bahagia melihatmu tersenyum."

**EPILOG**

"Selamat bergabung bersama kami, Sehun-sshi. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, kinerjamu sangat memuaskan walau baru tahap magang. Dan hari ini, kuumumkan kau lulus ujicoba dan resmi menjadi anggota muda satuan Departemen Hubungan Internasional Kementrian Sihir Indonesia. Selamat datang."

Prok.. Prok.. Prok..

Tepuk tangan meriuhkan ruangan berukuran 10m x 10 m itu. Di depan anggota senior, Sang kepala Departemen Kim Minseok mengesahkanku sebagai anggota baru timnya. Semua mengucapkan selamat, selain sebagai ucapan selamat datang, juga karena aku termasuk singkat dalam tahap ujicoba. Sebagian besar anggota baru melaksanakan magang selama lima bulan sebelum resmi diluluskan, sedangkan aku hanya tiga bulan dan sudah dipercaya masuk dalam tim inti.

Lima bulan telah berlalu semenjak kelulusan. Lima bulan terlewati dengan membuka dunia baru.

Luhan hyung berhasil mengungkap kelicikan karyawan karyawannya bersama Kyungsoo hyung, dan Kai tentunya. Dia sangat bersemangat menjadi detektif dadakan sampai tak memikirkan tawaran Kementrian mengenai Departemen Auror. Lulu hyung sudah berulang kali mengingatkan, namun sepertinya gadis itu tak menggubris. Ia lebih asyik membahas masalah bisnis bersama Kyungsoo hyung.

Kondisi Appa sudah jauh lebih baik. Ia merelakan dengan ikhlas kepergian Umma. Urusan perusahaan juga diserahkan sepenuhnya pada kakakku. Ia tinggal di manor bersama Granny Seohyun. Nenek itu bersikeras tak akan kembali ke rumahnya di luar negri. Ia sudah mendapat amanat dari kakek dan akan tetap melaksanakannya. Jadi, biarkanlah. Karena semua pasti akan indah pada akhirnya.

**-Banyak cara untuk memperjuangkan sesuatu. Walau hanya setitik celah dari sela sekian ribu pilihan, percayalah untuk satu harapan terbesar yang tak pernah terduga-****  
**

**FIN**

**A/N Kyaa…. Mian malah bikin fict baru padahal di bawah masih nunggu , mia. Tapi aku beneran stuck, ide mampet. Huh. Mungkin nanti kalo ada wangsit nemplok ke jidat seksi ku, akan aku lanjut lagi "Loony, So Why?" nya. Ini fict editan, mian juga kalo ada typo karena tadinya ini bener bener bertema magic tanpa ngikutin member EXO, apalagi pake bawa Yunho oppa, Jaejoong oppa, dan Seohyun eonni, ah jadi nenek nenek pula. Mian deh, hehe**

**And last, mind to review?**


End file.
